Tori Torn
by Depraved Norma
Summary: AU after Tori is seized by Yerbian guards in "Locked Up".  Tori struggles with her captors and herself. WARNING: Dark subject matter, not suitable for children, includes strong violence and graphic non-con sex. Full warning/disclaimer in chapter one.


Warning: The following contains graphic depictions of unspeakable acts. This was inspired by the scene from the episode "Locked Up!" where Tori was forcefully removed from the Hotel's lounge room by a battalion of the Chancellor's armed guards. If you are at all offended by anything violent or depictions of rape, do not read the following. If you are underage, do not read the following. If you are offended or underage and you do read the following, I don't want to hear you whining or telling me I'm sick for what was inspired by my muse as I watched a show that is decidedly NOT of the nature that this story took. This is not light, not fluffy, and not for the faint of heart. For all intension of this fic, we are assuming that at the time of that episode, Tori is age 18 as I do not write kiddie smut. Rape is wrong and I do not condone it under any circumstances, while a little role play is delightful, so, as this is fantasy not reality, don't get your panties in a bunch over it.

Disclamer: I do not own Victorious.

Tori Torn

The Yerbanian guards' hands were rough as they clamped down on Tori's arms. She didn't understand how she had wiggled free a moment before, but they weren't taking any chances of escape this time as a strong guard grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders while others held her flailing hands and legs still as they dragged her from the hotel's small concert lounge.

She hated her costume choice for the night as she was unceremoniously dumped in the back of some kind of transport van and her exposed shoulder caught a jagged piece of metal, scraping painfully as she fell. Three guards loaded into the back of the van behind her and the doors were slammed shut just as the engines roared to life. She heard the front doors close as well, but it registered as a side thought while the three guards twisted her roughly and pinned her to the ground to pull her arms behind her back.

Tori felt the bite of a thick plastic zip tie being secured more tightly than necessary around her small wrists as she was pressed face first into the floor of the van. A moment later her flailing legs were captured and given the same treatment, though less painfully as she had fortunately chosen to wear pants instead of a skirt and her ankles were covered as protection against the thick plastic band pinching into her skin.

The distinctive accent of the guards speaking in their foreign language left Tori slightly confused, but the laughter that broke throughout the van hinted at the direction of their comments as the three guards settled into seats along the wall of the van and left her sprawled face first on the floor.

The ride to what she could only assume would be prison was not nearly as long as she might have expected, and before she really prepared herself, she was being brutally yanked by her arms out of the back of the van. Her bound feet hit the ground and she teetered for a moment, certain she would fall and not be able to catch herself, but a soldier bent and lifted her over his shoulder.

Unable to put up much of a fight against her incarceration at this point, she didn't even bother struggling as they carried her from the car into a building that looked far too nice to be a prison. The guards stopped in front large wooden door and swung it open before she was hauled inside and unceremoniously dropped into an oversized chair. Her shoulder's screamed with pain as her arms were wrenched around by the fall and she was unable to cushion the impact even against a soft landing.

The guards continued in their foreign language, voices escalating as they obviously began to argue about something she didn't understand. She took their distraction as an opportunity to assess her surrounding and was surprised at the opulence of the décor. The room was obviously some kind of suite, a door off to one side opened into a large bathroom with white and black marble sharing the space and broadcasting wealth. The room itself was probably six or eight of their rooms back at the hotel with vaulted ceilings and oversized furniture. She couldn't see behind her, but the view from where she sat and could pivot her head spoke of great wealth from the oversized bed with its deep purple and gold bedding, rich dark wood and tall corner posts hoisting diaphanous fabric pulled to each corner, but obviously one pull of a tie strap from enveloping the bed in semi-privacy of the opaque fabric.

It was like a dream from her younger days of what her room would look like were she to become a princess and she wasn't discounting the bed as a dream that she still had for one day when she made it to the big time and had money for frivolity.

There was a sharp, stern voice that cut the men off from their argument and the two that she could see snapped to attention immediately. They were obviously in the presence of someone with great power and she hoped that this was where she would receive her chance to explain the accident that had brought her into the custody of the Yerbian military. She couldn't believe a simple strap on her shoe had resulted in her finding herself in this comfortable chair in a decidedly uncomfortable position as her arms bent unnaturally behind her and she waited for whatever was coming so that maybe she would be released from this cruel binding.

The argument seemed to be finished in silence before she heard the heavily accented words of the deep voice from a moment before, "You have committed a grave offense against my country and my family today." the man informed her as he rounded to stand in front of her and she could see almost immediately his resemblance to the chancellor. He was younger, far more attractive and obviously he took much pride in his appearance, but he was clearly of close relation to the man she was accused of assaulting. "It was an accident." she protested quickly, "My shoe broke, I didn't mean. . ."

She was cut off by a stern look from the man before her. He wore the look easily on his chiseled features, looking far more menacing than any other man in his early twenties that she had ever met. "Shut up." he hissed vehemently and then shot a withering look at the guards as he barked out another order. They spoke a single syllable in unison before they all turned and left the room.

The man towered over her for a moment before he began to pacing with barely restrained anger in front of her. He shot the occasional glance her direction as he seemed to silently puzzle through something. His broad shoulders high with confidence as his powerful stride took him back and forth before her and despite the situation, Tori felt herself admiring the man. He was obviously well built beneath the almost regal fabric of his well fit uniform. The black material pulled taut across his muscled chest displaying various insignia and medals that she wondered at the significance of as she sat there.

He seemed to come to some kind of decision as he stopped before her to glare down in a manner that left her suddenly fearful. "You have brought shame on my family with your careless actions." he informed her in his accented English, "You Americans seem to think that you can do no wrong, but today you will learn that there are consequences to your actions."

Before she could puzzle through what that statement might mean, he lunged forward and grabbed her roughly around her arms, pulling her to her unsteady feet still lashed together with the plastic zip tie. She wavered a moment, but he didn't seem intent on her walking anywhere, or hopping as the case would have been, as he impatiently tugged her with him. His strong arms kept her upright as he dragged her across the large main area and threw her easily onto the bed.

Tori began to shake as realization set in as to the apparent direction of the officer's thoughts. She hadn't considered the reason for her relocation to this place or this room until just this moment as her body impacted with the soft bed and the dark haired man looked down at her with a menacing sneer that should have made him far less attractive than he had been mere moments before. She watched the officer's eyes heat up with something intense she had never witnessed before.

Her frightened eyes followed his movements and he smiled with the power he held over this young woman as her frightened eyes widened even more when he pulled the large knife from a sheath on his belt. He had no intention of cutting her, but the girl he had heard referred to as Tori did not know that. Her fear inspired a grin of pure pleasure on his face as she began to struggle again against the bindings.

He could tell that she was uncomfortable with her arms being held behind her, but without his guards, he wasn't sure about releasing her from both her hand and leg bindings at the same time until she had struggled enough to wear her down a little more completely. He had no doubts that he could overpower any defense she might put up, but he also had no desire to have scratches healing on his neck or face if she got her claws into him as she fought him off.

Instead of heading directly for her bindings, he gave a menacing smile as he brought the knife close to her shaking body. She stilled once the knife got close enough that she was obviously concerned that he would cut her if she wiggled at the wrong moment. That fear as her eyes filled with tears brought a real smile to his face as blood rushed to his cock at the thought of his total control over this young American.

He was delighted at her beauty. Most of the women in his country who came into a life of crime were usually not much to look upon. Some were still fun and the ones he had no interest in taking himself he would give to his guards and could still enjoy the screams that rent the air as the woman was brutally taken repeatedly. He would usually call in one of his lovers to take his seed in one of her available holes while he listened on and watched the violent depravity visited on the female criminals. This one, however, he was not planning on sharing until he had his fill. He had always found American women to be of a unique spirit as their inherent freedom built them up into a different kind of woman then those raised in his own country.

For one thing, the way this girl was looking at him, he was somewhat convinced that she would be untouched once he found his way inside her. To be a woman's first in his own country you had to get them before the young teens did, but in America there was still law and morality to keep the hormonal teens at bay and he almost drooled at the thought that he might be the first to feel the inside of this beauty's pussy. With calm, confident hands, he sliced through the hem of her red sequined top and laid the knife beside her on the bed to take the fabric in hand. He could have sliced clean through the top, but he found this method to be both more pleasurable for him while it also seemed to build the fear in her higher than the knife because of the associated sound.

With a violent tug, the shirt split clean up the middle, showering sequins in all directions as the young American began to beg in earnest. Until this point she had probably convinced herself that he was simply going to threaten her or fake this menacing action to make a point. However, exposing her young breasts beneath her shear black bra seemed to be the step that set her mind on this being real as she began to struggle again in earnest.

He laughed at her begging and pleading as he leaned in close to lick the salty tears from her cheeks and grabbed the knife again, suddenly impatient with the sight of her still wearing too many clothes. The knife made short work of the scraps of her shirt and he tossed them aside before descending on her bra as well. Once he had disposed of that garment as well, he descended on the firm breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth while pinching and twisting the other to make her writhe beneath him as she cried out in pain.

Tori couldn't believe where she found herself. The man over her licked and scraped his teeth along a nipple while his hand tugged at another causing pain to shoot through her. She couldn't believe just that day she had been complaining about something as mundane as a lumpy mattress as she lay unable to defend herself against anything this man chose to do to her. He had an evil glint in his eyes and she knew he would not be going gently with her. She knew he'd be taking something she had intentionally been saving for a time far more romantic than this.

She had been content with the release her own fingers provided and her imagination was not a weak thing. She had plenty of satisfying fantasies over the years about how she would lose her virginity. At one point, she had thought she might lose it to Andre, built a whole back story around working on a song together and having the romantic lyrics lead them to a sweet make out session and eventually to gentle love making. She'd had others feature in her fantasies at times, teachers or actors, her boyfriends or other friends, but the most recurrent character was Andre and she was certain it was because he was so sweet that she knew he would be gentle with her.

Despite that, she'd had other fantasies that involved someone else she was close with in situations so far the opposite of her fantasies with Andre. Beck featured in her masturbatory fantasies in a far darker way than Andre ever had. Far darker than anyone else. She knew he was a sweet guy as well, but her fantasy Beck was confident and took what he wanted without permission.

Those fantasies always started after Tori caused some kind of new tension between Beck and his girlfriend Jade by doing some minor things that Jade overreacted to and then took it out on her boyfriend. Sometimes they would be at school or her house, but her favorite fantasy was in Beck's trailer. She would have been there with Jade and Beck working on some kind of school project with Beck while Jade supervised them because she obviously had trust issues. The fight would be nothing more dramatic than they ever fought about, but it would get heated from both directions. Instead of Beck remaining calm and cool, he would finally snap at the bitchiness of his girlfriend and she'd storm out.

Tori would offer to leave, but his glare would let her know they had better finish the assignment anyway, since it was obviously her fault Jade had stormed off and he didn't want to go through that again just to continue the project another time. Tension would be the main ingredient of their work environment as Beck stewed and one offhand comment from her about how he should be happy to have a night free of Jade would send him back into a fury. She found herself pinned beneath him on his mattress before she knew what was happening and he'd breathe gruffly into the space. "You think I should be happy that you ran off my girlfriend? I should be glad that I don't get to fuck her tonight?" She would be shocked at his anger and even more so about the sudden violence in the usually laid back teen as he stripped her clothes and fucked her roughly until she screamed in unwanted pleasure.

Her distraction with inner thoughts about how she'd never fantasized this moment as happening in such a frightening and disturbing way left her surprised at the feeling of cool metal against her leg as the man's knife cut through one side of her pants followed by the other until he was able to tug her pants away from her body. She looked down to see the officer begin immediately cutting through her panties, the last barrier between him and her innocence.

Despite her inclination to avoid being cut or stabbed, she couldn't stop herself from attempting to get away from his actions. Even her most depraved fantasies were with someone she trusted and had that person focused on her pleasure as much as on taking their pleasure from her. She had never fantasized the pain of her pinned arms or the rough hands and mouth on her nipple. She had never even imagined something as frightening as having the large blade in the man's capable hands cutting away every scrap of fabric on her body and she trembled in fear instead of the pleasure that greeted her fantasies.

Once she was bare to him he took a moment to appreciate her body as he returned his knife to the sheath on his belt. Her breasts were firm and while a little on the small side, they were highly responsive to his touch eliciting whimpers and cries from the girl. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so worked up before he'd even gotten his shirt unbuttoned, but having this obviously strong American woman trembling in fearful anticipation of what he would do to her left him painfully hard in his uniform pants.

He reached a hand down to brush across the short hairs of her pussy and watched her twitch in an attempt to get away from him. He laughed and her startled eyes met his for the first time in the past several minutes. He smiled at her and watched as she was less than reassured at the small smile while his fingers wedged between her legs and found her center rubbing briskly between her bound legs just long enough to see that fear amplify in her pretty eyes before he stepped back and began to slowly shed his clothes, watching her eyes follow his leisurely movements.

She couldn't look away from him as his fingers moved deliberately over each button of his uniform jacket before he carefully removed it and draped it casually over the chair back. He continued to take his clothes off in the same slow, deliberate manner as he watched her. She still couldn't believe she was lying naked and bound in the middle of a luxurious bed as an officer of some foreign government stripped as if taunting her with his masculinity.

As the clothes peeled away from him, his strength was revealed in the lean muscles across his chest, the definition in his abs and his strong thighs. She found herself admiring his physique despite the desperate situation she was in and felt shame wash over her in a hearty blush as he stood before her in only his boxers. She could see the definition of his hardness beneath the thin underwear and despite the fear, she was curious at the opportunity to see a man's most private body part for the first time. She had seen pictures and video on the internet, but never in person. Occasionally, she had felt the poke of that part against her stomach while dancing with one of her dates, but never had her boyfriends gotten further than gentle touches above the waist.

He watched with a new sense of pride as the young woman stared blatantly at his body. He didn't think she even realized that her tears had stopped falling, but he could see the curiosity in her gaze. That expression sent a fresh wave of desire through him, making his cock pulse beneath the thin covering of his boxers as his suspicion of her innocence was confirmed. He couldn't wait any longer to have her and the last article of his clothing was torn down his legs and off with a little more force than the other items had been.

She gasped as her gaze locked on his cock and he watched the new sense of fear fill her as she seemed to realize once again that he was going to be putting that part of him inside of her. He knew he was larger than most of the men in his unit with the exception of Rodriguez, so he stood proud in front of her and let her look her fill despite his desire to take her and make her scream beneath his touch.

She whimpered as he grabbed the knife out of his sheath and he approached her again. Somehow, he was more menacing approaching her naked than he had been a moment before. Perhaps it was because he was coming at her with the knife despite the fact that she no longer had any clothes for him to remove. His movements were swift once he reached her and she was surprised enough by his quick move in severing the zip tie binding her ankles that she didn't realize she could move until she heard the clatter of his knife being flung across the room as he descended on her body.

Tori was shocked to feel the weight of him pressing down on her suddenly as he settle between her legs pushing her thighs apart with his knees as he did so. Panic swept her and she tried to buck him off, forcing her shoulders back into the mattress and drawing a fresh pain to her bound wrists. He easily held her down, arching above her to reach between them to pinch and twist her sensitive nipples. She cried out at the shock of pain and tried to spin and twist him off of her.

He smiled down at her, enjoying the feel of her wiggling against his hot flesh, his cock twitching delightfully against the young woman's hot center. She was still too dry against his rubbing hardness, so he reached between them and began to tease her clit with a delicate finger as he continued to assault her nipples with his other hand. He felt her moisten slowly against the underside of his cock as he continued to rub and tease her. Tori's eyes refused to meet his as she started to cry anew at her reaction to his touch.

He would take her dry to make her scream, but he already knew that she would do that without him subjecting himself to the kind of pain that friction would cause, so he delighted in being able to draw this moisture from her, knowing she obviously hated that he could do so. He grinned down at her as his cock rubbed across increasingly wet flesh and he almost laughed when her hips moved as if out of her control, seeking out his touch.

When she let out an involuntary moan between whimpers he grinned down at her menacingly and swept his finger in one last light caress against her clit before taking the small bundle of nerves between two fingers and applying enough pressure to have her screaming her protest out into the room. Watching the beautiful girl writhe in pain beneath him left him panting right along with her for an entirely different purpose. He shifted his hips against her struggling legs and released his hold on her clit to take his cock in his hand and run it along the moist flesh between her thighs.

Her eyes snapped to his as fresh tears fell and her begging began again, "Please, you don't have to do this. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to." she whimpered as he rubbed the head of his cock along her opening, up to her clit and back down again. "Please no, don't do this." she begged as he grinned down at her, easily overpowering her struggles and slipping the head of his cock into her tight passage. It felt divine. She was wet enough to allow entry, but so tight that he was worried he wouldn't be able to get his full length into her hot little body.

She cried out in frustration and agony as he groaned his pleasure for the moment. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. He had actually managed to coax her into enjoying some aspect of this violation and then he'd brutally reminded her that this wasn't about her at all. She couldn't stop the tears now, nor could she fight the begging and pleading that poured from her mouth. He simply hovered above her with a grimace that looked like pain on his face and she was momentarily glad that she could possibly bring a little pain back on him for what he was doing to her.

His words made her shake with frustration at her short lived sense of victory. "You are so tight." he intoned in his heavy accent, "you feel magnificent around me. I cannot wait to bury my cock deep in your desperate little pussy." Her theory that he was experiencing some pain in this was shot and she resorted back to begging. He laughed off her pleas and leaned his weight into her. She felt her flesh stretch painfully around his invasion and couldn't stop herself from looking down. She was surprised to see that so little of him had entered her and then his forward progress stopped.

He had suspected and been nearly certain, but it wasn't until his slowly invading cock lodge firmly against her maidenhead that he was certain she had never let herself be taken by another. He grinned triumphantly down at her as he informed her of his discovery. "I cannot believe a woman as beautiful as you, has never had a cock in her."

He watched her wince at his course language and pulled his cock back out until just the head rested in her opening before sliding the minimal distance into her virgin barrier again as he fought the urge to plow violently into her and fuck her until he couldn't see straight. He laughed lightly, "You know, I have a hard time not hurting women with experience." he watched her eyes widen even more so, something he didn't think was possible. "I can't wait to hear you scream as I come in your sweet pussy."

"No!" she shouted at him, squirming again as if it would do any good. "Please, you can't do this. You have to stop. Please."

He pulled back out to the head of his cock and listened to her beg him to stop some more. He knew the more she begged, the louder she'd scream for him and he just wondered if he could bring her down to his level by ramping up the pleasure she had felt earlier until she came. He couldn't imagine how exquisitely tight she would feel if she pulsed in release around his cock. It wouldn't hurt that she would feel a distinct betrayal towards her own baser instincts if he was able to do that. He knew it wouldn't be this first time because he was already on the precipice of shooting off at any moment and he wouldn't last long if his whole cock was put under the pressure the head of it was feeling in that moment.

"You're right." he finally responded as he pulled back a little more, her pussy gripping the ridge around the head of his shaft as if unwilling to let him go. More like unable to. "I'm sorry. This was wrong."

The relief that swept her features almost made him laugh before he lunged forward, tearing through her pussy and sinking nearly two thirds of his cock into her on a single thrust. Her scream split the air as her relief was replaced with the pain and shock of the moment.

Tori screamed from the pain of his brutal assault. She had actually believed he had a change of heart, actually believed that something she'd said had made a difference. His words and threats had horrified her and she couldn't explain why she had believed he was capable of second thoughts, but she had sudden faith in his apology, but he'd ripped her hope away as quickly as he'd ripped through her virginity. She felt as if she were being torn in two as he pulled out again and gave another powerful thrust into her body.

He groaned at the feeling of being squeezed so deliciously inside the tight flesh of this young woman. His cock was in heaven and he hadn't even made it all the way inside her slowly yielding flesh. He watched between their bodies as he slowly pulled out again, feeling the tight channel of her pussy gripping his shaft as if unwilling to let it go. He almost laughed at that train of thought, because if her sounds and struggling were anything to go by, the opposite was true. This American woman wanted nothing more than to get him out of her body.

It was with satisfaction that he spotted the slight pink tinge of his skin that signaled the blood of her lost virginity on his cock a moment before he put some extra force behind his next thrust. He watched himself finally disappear fully inside the newly plundered depths of this young squealing woman. She was panting now, apparently fighting the urge to scream more as she looked up at him with a determination she hadn't had a few moments before. He almost admired the proud look on her face as tears leaked silently out the corners of her eyes and she seemed to silently project that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream again.

He ground his pelvis against hers, making sure to rub against her clit as he further established his dominance over her by drawing her attention to just how far he was within the depths of her body. The slight woman beneath him cringed, but didn't cry out as he ground against her a couple more times slowly. He smirked when he stopped the slow grinding with several quick fierce thrusts that jolted the small body beneath his and tore a shaky gasp and a whimper from her. Tori's breasts shook with each powerful thrust and he was almost tempted to continue at the quick, brutal pace until she was left a sobbing broken mess, dripping tears and cum, but he wanted her to be broken mentally, not physically.

If he broke her sweet pussy, he wouldn't be getting back into it once he'd finished, but if he broke her strong will, she would beg him to come back again and again. He deliberately slowed his thrusts again and took a moment to savor the tight heat. He was so focused on the feelings registering in his cock that he knew the instant her passage became slick with her registering a reaction to his attention.

Tori's face flamed with shame as the pain between her legs eased and she felt a sensation that usually only came upon her while her own fingers rubbed her clit in the dark of night beneath the covers in the privacy of her room. Far from excited about the prospect of finding pleasure from the brutality of this man, she began to struggle anew. The man's smile as he watched her reaction made her stomach clench with a new sensation and she began to cry again while the man continued to pierce her body.

He couldn't believe he had held out as long as he'd fucked this pretty little thing. The only reason he hadn't shot his load was shear willpower and the dark desire to own this woman in such a way that she would never look at fucking the same way again. He wanted her to remember that the best orgasm of her life had been at his behest. He reached a hand between their bodies to stroke her clit as he continued to thrust into her body, hoping to hurry her along with manual stimulation. He was running out of willpower and he was running low on control.

He was shocked into a gasp of near pain when the girl beneath him suddenly shouted in a completely different tone than her hollers for release and her tight pussy clamped down so snug around him that he didn't have to fight to control his release, he wouldn't have been able to in that moment if he had tried. The pressure on his cock eased and clenched again while the tight pussy pulsed as Tori climaxed from his attentions.

He could see the shame in her eyes as she turned her head away from him to prevent looking him in the eyes as she panted and moaned, riding the waves of her release. Once he had succeeded in that goal, it was like he was released to obtain his own goals. "I'm so glad you enjoyed that, my beautiful angel." he told her, watching her flinch again at his reference to her in such an endearing manner. He made a note to figure out more names that would unsettle her. "Now, I'm going to cum in this sweet little pussy of yours. " Her eyes met his again, pleading silently. He merely shook his head in response. "Oh, honey, you know you want to take it all, you want to feel me fill your hot cunt with my seed."

"Please." she cried as his pace increased again, slamming into her and shaking the words from her mouth as she spoke. "No, please, no. You have to stop; you have to take it out of me."

He laughed this time, reaching a hand under her body and groping around to feel the wetness of her climax had reached the bed beneath her. Without slowing his thrusts, he found her puckered hole and without warning he shoved a finger up into her ass. She screamed again, but this time he didn't find the same satisfaction in that painful scream. He craved the other, breathier scream she had released as she came on his dick. "I could come here instead." he teased, his thrusts in her pussy forcing his finger further into her ass.

She was already shaking her head, fresh tears falling as he fucked her harder, feeling his climax drawing ever closer. "Please, just stop. Oh, God, you have to stop."

The begging drew his climax from him. He felt the tingle in his spine as his balls tightened and he felt the raging hardness of his cock grow even harder, allowing his thrusts to hit with certainty as he slammed into her prone body, watching her breasts twitch with each stroke. He grabbed a nipple between two fingers and pinched down, twisting it until she cried out. "Take it, Baby. Yeah, fuck!" he screamed as his cock began to pulse and shoot hot cum deep in her formerly virgin pussy. "Oh, yeah. Can you feel that hot cum? Yeah, Baby." he whispered harshly as he convulsed inside her tight channel and kept his hips flush to hers to force every ounce of his hot fertile seed deep in her unwilling body.

To his shock, it was only a short moment later that he felt the now familiar shocking tightness of her climax around his slowly softening shaft. With a smug smile, he rocked his hips against hers to draw out the pleasure of her orgasm, "You liked that didn't you, Baby. You like feeling me fuck my cum so deep in your pussy that it will be dripping out of you for a week."

She cried again, this time with a beautiful flush to her skin that spoke of his complete ownership over her.

. . .

Author's Note: I know, my fantasies are so far from normal it's probably too much already, but even still I'll ask the question, does anyone want another chapter? Any requests for what he should have her do next if there is a next? If you're all just too upset by this I'll move to another site and change the names/details so it doesn't tie into TV at all, but I'd like to think we're all capable of heading a warning. Can you tell I'm nervous beyond belief to be posting this? Yes, it's true. Not my first time writing, but my first posting on Fanfiction, so go easy on me when you review and if you're just going to spout hate, please refrain from reviewing at all. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Depraved

Updated Note 9/13: I'm closing this story due to lack of interest. Thank you for reading and I'll head back to my more adult website now. If you surf those and come across this story tweaked to take out TV references, guess you know you found me.


End file.
